


Game Six Stud

by josthockeythings



Series: TML Playoffs [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Locker Room Sex, M/M, PWP, Post game sex, Semi-Public Sex, game 6 sex, honestly so much sex, these two never stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: Freddie gets another spectacular win. Auston wants to celebrate with him. The boys don't want it to happen in the locker room. (spoiler: it happens anyway).





	Game Six Stud

Freddie is the first star again. And fuck, was it a hot game. Freddie was on fire. Only one goal against… Auston knows how Freddie wants him tonight and he can’t wait. The locker room is crazy. Everyone is going wild. It’s almost like they’ve won the Cup. If this is what it’s like now and they haven’t even gotten through the first round, what will it be like if they actually get there?

Auston sits next to Freddie as Mo goes about the after-game speech about pushing forward and not letting up. Auston knows that if he is named captain, he’s probably gonna go to Mo more often than not to help him with speeches. He’s terrible at speaking. 

“And you, love birds,” Naz says pointing at Auston and Freddie. “You get far away from this building before you start anything tonight. None of us want to stand witness to that.”

The entire dressing room breaks out in laughter, including Freddie. Auston turns beat red and flips Mitch off.

Mitch shrugs and shakes his head. “I only told Marty.”

Marty nods, grinning maniacally. “And I told everyone else.”

“I will end you,” Auston threatens. 

“No, you want. Mitch loves me too much to let you try.” Marty’s tongue pokes out of the side of his mouth.

“Just for that,” Freddie announces. Auston’s confused until Freddie hauls Auston into his arms and kisses him. It’s a hot, wet kiss, loud and obnoxious in all the worse ways. 

The room erupts in chaos.

“Ew, gross.”

“Get a room.” 

“Fuck you guys.”

Freddie pulls away. “We plan to.” He plants another kiss on Auston, before letting go and starting to change, just as the media is let in.  
Auston is kind of dazed as he goes through stripping. Thankfully, the PR directs the media elsewhere, letting him wander through the dressing room a bit lost. 

“That was some show guys put on,” Hymie says as they walk into the shower.

“Freddie’s an ass. We all knew that,” Auston says as comeback. It’s not like he knew Freddie’s plans to make out in the locker room. 

“Not gonna stick up for your boyfriend?” Brownie asks.

Auston rolls his eyes and hangs his towel. “You all are terrible.”

He lets the water and the chatter of a locker room shower wash over him. It’s relaxing and gentle. It gives him a chance to reflect on the game before Freddie takes him apart in his bed tonight. 

He finally decides to leave, as the chatter has died down. He’s getting his towel when his ass is smack. He makes a noise in protest but smiles as Freddie smirks at him. 

“Save it for the bedroom!” Naz shouts while Mitch makes a gagging noise. 

“Tell me you wouldn’t be doing the same thing if your girlfriends were here and naked right now,” Auston hears Freddie say as he walks away. He can hear Naz and Mitch’s desperate protests as he makes his way back to the locker room. 

Auston sits in the locker room until Freddie comes out. He’s wearing just a towel as he walks in the room. Auston waggles his eyebrows at him as he saunters over to change. 

“Like the view?” Freddie asks.

“You know I do,” Auston says. He glances around the room, and only Marty still lingers.

“I was told to tell you guys, please get home before you start boning,” Marty groans. “Just because I’m leaving does not mean you can go at it here. Please, for all our sakes, go home.” He leaves with a small wave and a pleading look on his face. 

Freddie glances at Auston. His look is almost predatory. Auston knows what happens when Freddie gives him that look.

Auston shakes his head. “We can’t. We can wait until we get home.”

“I can’t,” Freddie says slyly. He leans down and kisses Auston. It’s rough and messy, Auston’s favorite. 

Freddie pulls away, leaving Auston panting and wanting more. “Okay, maybe just this once.”

Freddie chuckles. He drops the towel to the ground. His cock sticks out, level with Auston’s mouth. He looks up at Freddie. “Can I?”

Freddie nods. He curls his hand around the back of Auston’s head as he leans in. The touch grounds Auston as he kitten licks the head. Freddie moans. Auston looks up at Freddie. He knows what he looks like down here with his mouth almost around his cock, just barely there teasing. 

“Come on, Aus. Take it.”

Auston hums and takes the head into his mouth, suckling it more than sucking it. Freddie groans, his head tipping back and hands tightening in  
Auston’s hair. Auston bobs on Freddie’s cock, jerking what he doesn’t take with his hands. 

Auston loves the feel of Freddie’s grip in his hair. He loves the way Freddie almost thrusts into his mouth but stops himself so his hips end up shuttering and shaking. It feels powerful to Auston. But, he knows he’s putty in Freddie’s hands. The things Freddie can and will do to him, will take Auston apart in an instant. 

Freddie’s hips thrust into Auston’s mouth once when he loses a little self control. Auston hums and starts sucking him in earnest. He puts his hands on Freddie’s hips, trying to get the goalie to fuck his face. Freddie takes the hint. He puts his hands on either side of Auston’s head and  
uses the leverage to force Auston further and further onto his dick.

Auston looks up at Freddie. He’s flushed and sweating. He groan when he sees Auston’s face and throws his head back as he comes deep down Auston’s throat. 

Auston leans back into his stall trying to catch his breath as Freddie’s legs fail him. Freddie falls to his knees in front of Auston and puts his forehead on Auston’s thigh.

“Let’s go home,” Auston whispers. 

Freddie nods, then finds it in himself to stand up. He gets quickly, and then he and Auston walk to his car.

“You had an incredible game,” Auston says, buckling himself in.

“Yeah?” Freddie asks, as if he doesn’t already know. He just loves to hear how much Auston loves his hockey. 

Auston nods. He watches Freddie start the car and pull out of the empty parking lot. “You look so good when you make those saves, especially the epic ones. It’s just so incredible. It’s so hot, Freddie. You have no idea.”

“Oh, I think I do Aus. Any time you score, it’s so fucking incredible. I love watching you celly. Wish I could be in the huddle with you to hear you scream. I bet it sounds like when I take you apart.” Freddie drops his hand high on Auston’s thigh.

Auston moans and pushes up into the touch. Freddie grips a bit tighter forcing another moan out of Auston. Freddie doesn’t take his eyes off the road, but Auston can see the fierce determination there. And damn if it doesn’t get him hot.

They make it home in record time. Freddie gropes Auston all the way into the house, smoothing him in kisses and pressing his hard cock into Auston’s ass. Auston is panting as if he’s on a double shift. 

Freddie throws Auston against the wall when he walks inside. His hand is down Auston’s pants, palming him roughly, and sticks his tongue in  
Auston’s panting mouth. Auston kisses back, hands roaming up Freddie’s back, desperate to feel his skin on him. 

“Bedroom,” Auston gets out between breaths. 

Freddie grunts. He wraps his arm around Auston and holds him tightly to him as he hauls them to his room. He throws Auston down on the bed once they get there. He strips himself of his clothes. Auston watches, a grin appearing on his face. His beautiful boyfriend revealing himself to him in the most predatory and aggressive way is really turning him on, if it were even possible to turn him on anymore. He rubs up Auston’s thighs before pressing a finger against his hole. 

Auston gasps and thrusts down on the feeling. Freddie doesn’t push his finger in, but teases Auston with the feeling of his finger just resting on the tight ring of muscle. Auston whines, trying to get Freddie to move, give him something, do anything really. “Please,” he whimpers.

Freddie licks his lips and takes his finger away. He reaches into the bedside table and grabs the lube. He spreads it on two fingers and leans back over Auston. He presses his lips against Auston, pressing his entire body along Auston’s before pushing those two fingers deep into him. 

Auston gasps. Freddie pumps them in and out for a few moments. Then, he shoves them deep and curls them to hit Auston just right. It gets him moaning and writhing on Freddie’s fingers, especially as he adds another. 

“Freddie!” Auston gasps out. 

“What, baby?” Freddie asks, breathing by Auston’s neck.

“I need… I… fuck!”

“Use your words,” Freddie murmurs.

“In me, please,” Auston begs, not able to make full sentences. 

“Okay, darling.” Freddie pulls away form Auston, causing him to whine. He felt empty without Freddie’s fingers in him. 

Auston watches, barely able to keep his eyes open, as Freddie rolls a condom over himself. “Please,” Auston begs. 

Freddie shushes him then leans over him and carefully pushes into Auston. They gasp together, breathing each other’s air, and Freddie slowly slides so he’s completely sheathed inside Auston. 

“You like that, baby?” Freddie pants.

Auston nods his head. He’s not even sure he can form words at this point. He just wants Freddie to fucking move already! He tries to thrust down on Freddie’s cock to get his point across without thinking about sentences. Freddie groans and starts to move just enough for Auston to have friction. He whines, because all he wants is more, more, more. 

Finally, Freddie props himself up on his elbows so he can properly thrust into Auston. 

“Fuck,” Auston bites out. His cock is bouncing, leaving patches of precome on his stomach. It feels like he could come on this alone.

And he does, a few thrusts later, and a bruising kiss on the side of his neck from Freddie, and he’s coming hard and hot between them. Freddie detaches from Auston’s neck as he comes, hips stuttering into Auston and his face pinching into a face Auston loves more than anything. 

He collapses next to Auston, cock sliding out of him fast enough to make him hiss. He runs his hand through Freddie’s sweaty hair as he rests. It should be gross, the smell of sex and sweat thick on them, but Auston doesn’t think he loves anything more than that smell. It smells of him and Freddie. 

“Shower,” he asks after a moment.

Freddie shakes his head. “Let me cuddle you and have this moment.”

Auston isn’t going to object to that, no matter how disgusting he’s going to be in the morning. He lets himself be rearranged by Freddie until they’re curled together and drifting into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! So glad I could finally get this thing posted like a week later. Hopefully, there will be sad Game 7 cuddles. We'll see.


End file.
